The Parallel Deminsion in a Parallel Dimension
by Color KATastrophe
Summary: Ryou Bakura's sick and Yami Bakura decideds to banish our beloved cast to the Shadow realm... but he sneezed... welcome to the parallel dimenision of the Shadow Realm! no yaoi, R
1. Yami Bakura and a Cold Don't Banish Well

Yami Bakura and a Cold don't banish well.  
  
Bakura sneezed. "Sorry Sakura. I can't go to the party tonight."  
"What!!!" Sakura shoved a bottle of Asprin at Bakura. "Your going and that's final!!! You have to go you promised."  
"She's right. You did promise Te'a you'd go to her party. even though I hate her an' all she's alright I s'pose. I mean I'm going to Friend Ship Girls party." Ayari shrugged.  
"Well I won't get better by swallowing a bottle of Asprin." Bakura stared at the bottle.  
"How d'you know!!! If two cures a headache. the whole bottle should cure anything!!" Sakura exclaimed.  
"But." Bakura passed out from his fever.  
"What a wimp." Ayari muttered.  
The door to Bakura's house flung open and in stepped Yugi, Jounouchi, and Honda.  
"Hiya!" Honda and Yugi chimed together.  
"Yo guy's ready to go to the Party?" Jou asked.  
Sakura looked at her brother. "No." Sakura thought about it. 'A party. and I'm not going!!! I'm force feeding him!' Sakura opened the bottle of the Asprin.  
"Sakura. What are you doing?" Ayari and Malik looked at Sakura.  
Sakura laughed evilly. and then poured the bottle's content's into her hand.  
"SAKURA!!!" Ayari and Malik grabbed Sakura and held her back.  
Bakura sat up in bed, well, Yami Bakura did. "What in bloody hell are you people trying to do to me!!!" He yelled sneezing.  
"You're going to a Party Bakura!!!" Sakura yelled.  
Yugi and Honda stared at them. "Uh. is that safe?"  
Jounouchi had fallen into a daze of giant doughnut's and pizzas. "Giant Cream Filed Doughnuts!!!"  
"Un hand me woman!!!" Yami Bakura yelled as Sakura grabbed his arm.  
"Take The Pill!!" Sakura Yelled.  
" Sakura!!! Stop!!" Ayari and Malik screamed tightening their grip on Sakura's arms.  
Kaiba came in casually. "What's going on here?" He asked and then noticed Ayari and Malik holding Sakura back, Jou dreaming, Yugi and Tristan staring, and Sakura screaming about not going to a party if Bakura didn't take some Asprin. "Forget I asked."  
"THAT'S IT!!! SHA-achoo DOW-achoo REALM!! -achoo!!!" Yami Bakura screamed.  
The room turned purple and Sakura finally calmed down. The group in Bakura's living room looked around.  
"I recognize this." Yami Yugi muttered deep in thought.  
"No ya think." Ayari and Sakura said sarcastically.  
"Are we in the Shadow realm?" Jounouchi asked.  
"No we're still in the living room." Ayari and Sakura said even more sarcastically.  
"Welcome to the-" Yami Bakura started.  
The place turned black and every on screamed.  
"Unhand My Ass Kaiba!!!" Ayari's voice echoed.  
"I'm not even near you!!" Kaiba's voice retaliated.  
"What in the world am I Holding?" Malik's voice added.  
"Malik!!! THAT'S MY ASS!!" Ayari screamed smacking what she thought to be Malik.  
"OWW!! Ayari!! That's my head!!" Jou's voice echoed.  
"What's going on!!!" Honda's voice said loudly.  
"Sorry." Ayari's voice said.  
"Where are we? This isn't the shadow realm. not any more any way." Yami Yugi's voice said smartly.  
The lights came on and the group found them selves falling from the sky.  
"AHHH!!!" Ayari jumped on Malik, Sakura began to strangle Yami Bakura, Honda jumped in to Jou's arms, and Yami Yugi and Kaiba fell rather neatly.  
"Shadow Realm." Yami Bakura finished.  
The gang landed abruptly.  
"Ow.. My ass. It hurt's." Ayari stood up with the help of Malik, while rubbing her butt.  
"Where are we Yami Bakura!!!" Sakura yelled grabbing a hold of Yami Bakura's shirt. "You better tell me now!!!"  
"Relax woman-" Yami Bakura started, and then was cut off by a loud roar. Sounded kinda like a dinosaur.  
The bushes near by rumbled and shook.  
Jou and Honda screamed.  
"Relax boys. It's just a little animal like a-" Ayari began and was cut off by the bushes bending open to reveal a huge greenish-brown Tyrannosaurus Rex. "DINOSAUR!!!"  
Jou and Honda took off at super human speeds.  
"Just like a puppy dog. whimpering with his tail behind his legs." Kaiba muttered.  
Jounouchi ran back up to Kaiba. "Say it to my face Kaiba!!! You jerk, insignificant, snobby rich bastard."  
Kaiba blinked.  
"This is no time to be arguing!!" Yami Yugi grabbed Jounouchi and Kaiba by the collar and took off running.  
"Oh crap!!" Sakura ran away along with Yami Bakura, who was screaming Sorry.just like Ryou.  
Ayari stood there in complete disbelief.  
"Come on you. We wouldn't want anything to happen to an idiot like you!" Malik yelled snatching Ayari up into his arms and speeding away, the Dino followed.  
The cast finally ended up together again running at top speed form the roaring Dino behind them.  
Ayari got a plan. 'If I can just get every one to that tree.' Ayari jumped into a nearby tree, and the dino looked up at her confused as did the rest of the gang. "Come and Get me ya big son. Of. A. Bitch." Ayari yelled elongating the words son of a bitch.  
Sakura looked over to Malik who was watching Ayari. "What is she doing?"  
"She's being a decoy.. she has a plan." Malik replied. He then noticed a fallen tree trunk which seemed to resemble an adequate place for hiding. "Go to the tree trunk Guy's!! Ayari can handle this."  
The cast ran torwards the trunk, Jou and Honda in the lead. The cast made it safely.  
Ayari smiled at Malik. She turned to the dino. "Come get me stupid." Ayari grinned and jumped into a higher branch and across the trees, and disappearing from sight.  
"Will she be safe?" Sakura asked.  
"Of course." Malik replied. "She's smart and knows how to get out of a messy situation." Malik thought a moment. "Although I've never seen her in a messy situation with a Dinosaur."  
Sakura fell down in disbelief. 'Ayari's gonna die.'  
Jounouchi began to argue with Kaiba for no reason, Honda did in the corner muttering things like 'That dino can't get me.', 'I'm too strong for that dino.' Yami Yugi debated the situation, and Yami Bakura began to fiddle with the Millennium Ring (out of boredom).  
"Hiya guys. What's up?" Ayari came in smiling. She was fine and the dino was gone.  
"AYARI!!!" Sakura began to cry while hugging Ayari tightly.  
"Sakura.I .can't . breathe." Ayari managed to say.  
"We must not be in the Shadow Realm." Yami Yugi said.  
"No shit Sherlock." Ayari said clearly; Sakura had let her go.  
"Well we're not in Domino City either.." Kaiba added, taking his attention from Jounouchi.  
"No really." Ayari and Sakura said sarcastically.  
Malik looked around. there was a silver spot on the tree trunk amidst the green moss. "That's odd." he began to chip away at the silver spot, revealing more silver.  
"YAMI BAKURA!!! WHERE ARE WE YOU FREAK!!!???" Sakura and Ayari screamed grabbing Yami Bakura by the shirt.  
"Un hand me and I'll tell you." Yami Bakura managed to say.  
"All right..." Ayari said reproachfully. The girls let go of his shirt.  
"Better." Yami Bakura brushed his shirt. "We're in another dimension."  
"ANOTHER DIMENSION!!! What chu talkin' about Bakura?" Ayari and Sakura asked.  
"This is the parallel dimension to the shadow re-" Something soft hit his head. Yami Bakura looked up and noticed Malik chipping away the moss at the roof of the hideout. "What in the hell are you doing Malik!!"  
"Sit quiet you buffoon. I'm working here." Malik replied in an even more nasally voice.(i.e. English dub voice. it's so stupid. X( I hate it.)  
"No really Malik. What are you doing?" Ayari asked.  
"if you must know. I'm trying to figure out what's under all this moss." Malik replied, annoyed.  
"IT'S A HELICOPTER!!!" Kaiba yelled, as he noticed the silver coming through the walls of moss. "I have one just like it. Model 382-96724 Velocopter."  
"Whoa. Rich boys like a helicopter magazine." Jou said snickering.  
"A helicopter. Ah yes I remember seeing one of those once. on a tv." Malik said, thinking really hard. "So I have one question Yami Bakura. What in the hell is a helicopter doing in this dimension?"  
"Maybe if I could answer the first question I might be able to get to yours. Now keep quiet and be a good annoying Egyptian boy and sit in the corner. The adults are talking." Yami Bakura replied. "Now where was I.. ah yes, I remember. Thanks to the fact that your stupid twin brother, Ryou, got sick, I could not banish you all to the Shadow Realm as planned. Instead I sneezed, and now we're in a parallel dimension to the Shadow Realm. Understand."  
"I get it. So are we trapped here." Yami Yugi said.  
"WHAT TRAPPED!!!" Ayari screamed.  
"I'M GOING TO MISS THE PARTY!!!" Sakura added.  
"well time does pass differently here you dimwits." Yami Bakura said crossing his arms.  
"How long am I stuck here?" Ayari asked.  
" Until I find a way to get us back." Yami Bakura replied. "Now what was your question Malik?"  
"Why is there a helicopter here?" Malik replied as his Yami decided to come on out and walk around all spiritually.  
"I don't know. I'm a master of the Shadow Realm not the Parallel dimension to the Shadow Realm." Yami Bakura replied. "now I'm going for a rest so if you have any questions, as Sakura's idiotic twin." Ryou Bakura blinked. "What? Where am I?"  
"You're in uh. The parallel dimension to the shadow realm. that's what Yami Bakura said right?" Sakura answered.  
"That's right you foolish, and obviously deaf, Mortal." Yami Malik replied glaring at the group.  
The cast glared back at him.  
~~~ Later that night~~~~  
"Yami Bakura. are we safe here?" Sakura asked.  
"Perfectly. Unless some one decides to run off and find a few dinos to chase him back here. Which I would say is beyond me if any one wants to actually do that." Yami Bakura answered.  
"Ok. I just wanted to be sure." Sakura shivered and crawled over to Yami Bakura. "But uh. just to be safe."  
Yami Bakura stared at her from the corner of his eye. "Touch me and die."  
Ayari sat beside Malik quietly. "So um.. it's very uh quiet out here." Ayari said.  
"Yep.. it is." Malik said quietly.  
"Um.. well it's quite romantic if you subtract the Dinosaurs." Ayari moved her hands, she didn't feel them. " And the fact I can't feel my hands."  
Malik smiled and stared at her.  
"Dammit." Ayari said shaking her hands.  
"Just rub them together like this.." Malik took her hands in his, which his were ay least 3 inches biger.  
Ayari blushed and stared at him as he held her hands, which amazingly were becoming less and less unfeeling. "Your hands are quite warm."  
"Uh. they should be. I hope..." Malik smiled. "I am a warm blooded creature.."  
Ayari smiled. "Yeah so am I." Ayari blushed brighter. "uh.. Malik.."  
They stared at one another.  
"Ayari."  
"Yes Malik."  
"I ."  
They leaned in to kiss and then-  
"GET OFF OF ME YOU-" Yami Bakura was screaming. Sakura had fallen asleep on him. "uh.. Sakura." Yami Bakura Blushed.  
Ayari and Malik laughed. They smiled at the two.  
Jou and Kaiba lay passed out next to one another. Honda has fallen asleep with a makeshift mirror in hand. Yami Yugi lay holding Yugi in his arms and Ryou Bakura was sleeping on the floor next to his Yami. Yami Malik was no where to be seen.  
Eventually, Yami Bakura fell asleep arms around Sakura, and Malik fell asleep arms around Ayari who was in his lap fast asleep.  
Jou snored loudly. 


	2. Apologies and Smart Dino's

This chapter was written by me and my friend Bakura'sGirl88. She wrote most of it. I just made it funnier.. Yes that's me. The funny and She's the serious/funny. We make a great team! Yay! Well any way, I've said this before, and I'll say it again, Review this please. Even if you don't like it. Oh and I've said this also before, Read the story: Yugioh-The Dark Golden Tournament. That one is all about Sakura, Bakura, Ayari, and Malik. Sorry for not updating in so long. I was sick and tired and I didn't receive this chapter exactly when I needed it about 2 week's ago, and then it took me long enough to retype it. Oh and um.. if you have reviewed thanks. I hope you enjoy the story. Chapter 3 is in progress, and will hopefully be up soon. Love ya'll!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Apologies and Smart Dino's  
  
It had been 3 days since the gang had arrived in the parallel dimension to the Shadow Realm, and no one dared exit the copter. However, the hot, sticky days, no food or water, and the cool, moist nights were taking a toll on the unfortunate Bakura.  
His condition was grew worse, to the point where he slept most of the time, ran a constant fever, was too weak to move, and was over come by nausea and coughing attacks when her was awake. Yami Malik was still nowhere to be seen, but no one seemed to notice, all their attention was given to the two Bakura's.  
Ayari pushed her soaking wet and matted hair out of her face, as she looked at the moaning boy before her. She sighed and wiped some water off his forehead. He was still quite hot. "Bakura.. Every things going to be alright.. I promise."  
Outside in the raging storm , Sakura was busying herself by trying to fill the Aspirin Bottle. Luckily minutes ago, she had found it in her pocket and the storm rolled in. She came back inside with a full bottle and poured most of it down Bakura's throat.  
His tongue roved the rim of his lips, trying to find any more of the droplets.. He swallowed hard. "Thanks.." He managed to say, before falling back to sleep. He let out a series of coughs before he began his moaning again. Usually he would be snoring but that was now replaced with the moans the cast now heard.  
"Geez.. I'm Starivn'," Joey complained. "An' thirsty.."  
"I suppose we could each take a bottle full.. I'll refill it." Sakura tossed the bottle to Joey.  
"Hey! It's been drank out of!" He moaned.  
"Joey.." The gang growled.  
"Geez. Ok." Joey snapped, downing the bottle in less than a gulp.  
"Sakura? Don't you have some pills left?" Ayari asked.  
"Yeah.. only one. I dropped the rest when we fell from the sky. Besides Ryou hasn't been well enough to sit up and take it anyway, and he'd probably choke on it." Sakura shrugged.  
"Crush it up in water." Malik suggested form the corner.  
"Good plan." Sakura began to do as Malik had said.  
"Last time I checked.. It takes two to cure a headache for children 12 years and older along with adults, and your supposed to take 2 every 4 hours. And besides that it should be stored at room temperature. And-" Ayari began to say rather smartly.  
"Shut up, it's worth a shot ok. Even if it's only temporary," Malik snapped. " Oh and do you like memorize the directions on the bottle?"  
Ayari Stuck her tongue out and smacked Malik up side the head. Sakura completely disregarded this new information and continued to work at crushing the aspirin. She completed the task and poured the powdered Aspirin into the now full of water aspirin bottle. She poured in to Bakura's mouth, who amazingly choked on that too.  
He gagged and vomited a tiny bit and then shuddered violently on Ayari's lap before curling into a ball. "It's so cold.." he managed.  
"He's much to hot.." Ayari touched his forehead and snatched her hand away quickly. "Yes. Very.. I'd say around 108 or so degrees farinheight(((I can't spell it ok. ;)))). Yes just about."  
"I don't wanna go to school mum.."  
Sakura smiled at her delirious brother. "No Baku-onii-chan.. It's me, mum's gone. It's just me.." She said nicely.  
"Sakura.. no.. pills.."  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to actually try to give you so many pills. I would have definitely given you a massive OD." She hugged her hot, damp brother, as he began to snore normally.  
"We have to improve his condition. I mean there are plenty of reasons to back me up. Like 1. He could die."-Sakura shuddered-"2. he could get picked off by a dino"- Sakura's face grew ghostly white-"And 3. If he's sick so is Yami Bakura.. meaning we're stuck here." Ayari nodded.  
"Thank you Capitan Obvious." Malik said sarcastically.  
Ayari growled. "Shut up.." She said curving her fingers into a fist.  
Malik thought a moment. "Hey.. Isn't aspirin made form willow bark? Right?"  
"Yeah so.." Ayari said slowly not catching on.  
"I got an idea!" Malik exclaimed standing.  
"Yeah right.." A harsh voice echoed form behind them. The cast turned around to see a transparent Yami Bakura standing there, even paler than his hikari, and clutching his stomach.  
"Look you may not want to get better, but we won't let you get in the way of helping Ryou get better!" Ayari snapped. "So Keep your Damn Nose Out of It!"  
"It's not that. I.." Yami Bakura swallowed hard.  
"What? What is it Bakura?" Sakura asked staring at him.  
Yami Bakura found himself becoming hotter and blurting out every thing." I don't want to get better. I'm just in a bad mood that's all. I could move but then Bakura might get hurt, and I really don't feel like banishing you all properly."  
A bolt of lighting flashed and Yami Malik walked in dry as sandpaper.  
  
"And Where The Hell Has Your Skinny Ass Been All This Time!?" Ayari yelled.  
"At the raptor nests." He replied calmly. "Oh and the long-necks."  
"It's Bout time you came back, too, Yami," Malik said snappishly. "So did you see any long-neck carcasses around the raptor nests?"  
"No. Just a few fragments." "And the age of the-"  
"None were even close to adulthood. A few had seizures in front of me."  
"That means they have DX."  
"What the hell is DX?" Ayari asked.  
"It's a disease that causes a mild headache and fever to those who are inflicted by it," Sakura said. "It's caused by prions, the simplest disease causing entities known even simpler than a virus. They're protein fragments that can only cause disease if passively ingested."  
Everyone but Malik and Bakura tilted their heads.  
"You lost me at prions.." Kaiba said.  
"You lost me at it's.." Joey said stupidly.  
Suddenly Yami Bakura snapped an order. "Shut the hell up!" He hissed.  
  
Every one fell silent. The only sound was the pounding rain,... and The sound of feet on foliage.. And slight hissing noises..  
"Dammit, Yami! You led them right to us!" Malik snapped quietly, as Yami Malik disappeared into the Millennium Rod in anger.  
"Okay." Kaiba said seriously. "Everyone exit quietly through the back exit, Malik. Try to control their minds to hold them back."  
Malik pulled out his rod.  
"Malik.." Ayari whispered. Sakura touched Ayari's shoulder.  
"Come on." She said.  
Malik shuddered in pain. "Agh!! I can't do it.. They're too vicious.."  
Ayari gasped and ran to Malik's side, despite the fact Sakura was yelling at here not to. "Come on and wake up you skinny assed bastard.."  
"WHAT!" Malik forgot his pain instantly.  
"Come on!" Ayari smiled and ran off.  
"COME BACK HERE!!!" Malik yelled chasing after her.  
"Hold on dude." Joey grabbed Malik by the shirt.  
Ayari smiled and stopped running. "Works every time."  
A raptor head poked in to the lower copter.  
"Shit!" Ayari muttered. "Well this is just peachy. Thank you so much Yami Bakura.. You had to banish us.."  
The raptor snarled and snapped at Bakura's prone body. "THAT'S MY BROTHER!!" Sakura whacked the raptor away with a nearby stick.  
It raked her arm with one of its claws and hissed in anger, but withdrew. She stifled a yelp.  
"I think that gives us just about a minute to get out of here before they return. Malik carry Bakura." Ayari said quickly.  
Malik squatted so that Honda could put the sick boy on his back. Bakura groaned, but remained asleep.  
The group had just had made it out and-  
SLAM  
The helicopter tilted on to its side and fell apart.  
"Dammit." Ayari yelled.  
Malik and the others began to sprint and zigzag through the trees hoping to lose the raptors among the trees. They were lucky that only two raptors showed up, but they were fast and just as dangerous as ever.  
Yami Bakura shot shadow energy at them sending one into a much horrible death of choking from suffocating. It alerted the second one, which turned to chase Malik and Bakura. It was gaining.  
The raptor snarled. It was so close that Bakura could smell it's rancid breath.  
"What is that god awful stench?" Bakura asked weakly. "It's gross.." He turned and threw up.  
The raptor stopped and sniffed at the of Bakura's stomach. It was young and used to regurgitated food, so it began to eat this. But when he finished the raptor looked around and was disgusted, it let it's prey get away.  
Bakura's body was shuddering on Malik's back.  
"Go away.. lemme sleep..2 more minutes Sakura.."  
"Oh yeah," Malik said sarcastically. "You sleep. I work." Some where.. here. .in a place..  
"Hey Where's Kaiba?" Ayari asked.  
"I don't know." Sakura replied.  
The cast had finally found a new place to rest, in an old rotting tree. The smell of tree should keep the dino's away. Bakura was lying on the ground and Jou was trying hard to rub two sticks together and make a fire. Honda was shivering in the corner. Yami and Yugi were asleep. Ayari and Sakura sat beside Bakura. Malik and Kaiba we're gone.  
"I'm right here." Kaiba's voice drifted in. "God this thing is heavy Malik."  
Kaiba and Malik stumbled into the shelter form the rain with the dead raptor in tow.  
"So who's ready for Barbeque?" Malik asked.  
Ayari and Sakura just looked at each other. "Sure." They were already in the worst situation; even eating probably dangerous dinosaurs couldn't be that bad.  
  
That's it! Bye! Ja-Ne! Oh and before you hit that close or back button, review. Thank's. 


End file.
